


Family

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AKA Family fluff in Undertale bc i need this in my life?, Asgore isn't rlly in here he's just mentioned that's all, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Underfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are a big happy family<br/>Bound not by blood, but by our bonds<br/>We love each other all very much<br/>And none of us would trade this for anything"</p>
<p>Underfam oneshots bc I need this so ba dly<br/>Ft. Frisk not as the reader but as their own person, and their big ol monster fam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everyone is alive and happy and the Skelebros, Asriel, Toriel, and Frisk all live together hruhgukhrkuh aaa my first time writing Undertale... Rifp  
> Hope you guys enjoy it, please leave feedback if you can!!

Dusk quickly was approaching, as the fire in the brick fireplace crackled and burnt brightly and warmly. The house was filled with a happy, warm feeling, though a bit tired as well. A young mother monster was just finishing up a hot vegetable soup, as the family's dinner for that night.

Ah, yes, this house belonged to a family of five.

It was a bit of an odd family, but very happy either way.

A family of two goat-like monsters, a pair of skeletons, and a small human.

Toriel, Asriel, Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk.

Asgore, too, had wanted to live with them, but they had instead settled for monthly switches of the children of the family. This month they had been staying with Toriel, in her little house that was just on the edge of entering a forest.

Papyrus was in his room, and Sans was busy doing... Whatever it was he did. Even now, everyone but him is unsure of what he does.

A few minutes of peaceful near silence passed, Toriel humming to herself, wondering when Asriel and Frisk would be returning.

Almost as if reading her mind, the front door opened, the sounds of giggles, chatter, and snow echoing throughout the house, filling the mother with a feeling of relief.

The snow soon began to melt once the two young children stepped inside the house, becoming a bit wet and drippy.

Though they were initially heading to the living room, where the fireplace was, the smell of hot soup was quick to reach them, luring them off to the kitchen to get a sneak peek at dinner.

Toriel couldn't help but chuckle a bit, smiling and shaking her head a bit. Gently, she suggested that the two bathe very soon so they don't get wetter and grow cold.

Frisk and Asriel both nodded, racing to the bathroom upstairs.

It was a little awkward for them both in the beginning to see each other as siblings, but at this point, their sibling bond is stronger than graphene, and they don't really mind even the most embarrassing things, let alone bathing together in all honesty.

While Frisk went to grab their clothes, Asriel started the water, making sure it was just right.

Their bath was a fun one for both of them. While they did get clean and even helped each other with shampooing and such, they did play around quite a bit, splashing water at each other and playing with bath toys for a bit.

It didn't feel like too long before they were called out to dinner, the two rushing to dry off, get dressed, and head downstairs.

By the time they were there, Papyrus and Sans both were already there, and Toriel was bringing in their bowls, smiling gently at them.

Frisk was quick to dig in, too quick actually- Toriel wasn't given the time to warn them that it's hot before they burnt their mouth, laughing it off afterwards despite the worry of the others, assuring them it's fine.

The dinner was spent happily chatting away between the five family members, and eating the soup, which they all enjoyed very much.

Frisk was the first to finish, then Papyrus, Then Sans, Then Asriel. Toriel was the last to finish eating.

Letting out a quiet yawn, Frisk turned to see Asriel sleepily rubbing his eye, obviously ready to sleep.

Sans was also quick to notice this, asking if they were ready for bed.

While Frisk whined a little that they wanted to stay up a little longer, ultimately they ended up agreeing to head for bed, as long as Sans was telling them a bedtime story, of which he agreed to do.

Walking up to Asriel and Frisk's room, the three got ready, with Sans managing to find a way to make it work since the two younger ones didn't share a bed.

Several minutes passed and, just as Asriel and Frisk were about to fall asleep, Toriel came in, asking if they would like a goodnight kiss, of which both children agreed to happily.

Laughing quietly and lightly and ending it with a smile, Toriel happily walked to the children, giving them a kiss on the forehead and a whisper of 'goodnight' each.

Her and Sans exited the room soon after, though not before looking back, seeing the two children fast asleep in their beds.

Snow fell peacefully just outside of their bedroom window, though a bit hard to see in the dark.

It wasn't long before Toriel, Sans and, Eventually Papyrus too, went to sleep, and the day ended happily.


End file.
